Preference of a person in music tends to differ from region to region. For example, Japanese people reproduce music by using a reproduction device equipped with a dock for receiving a portable music player. In general, compact and unified design is preferred by Japanese people.
On the other hand, people in South American countries tend to prefer a large-sized reproduction device including a decorative light source. People using this type of reproduction device reproduce music with a loud volume at a home party or the like. Light emission from the light source in accordance with reproduction of music gives the people a sense of a live concert, or an illusion of being present in a nightclub, and thus increases attraction of the reproduction device. However, simple lighting from the light source in accordance with music may produce only a sense of monotony for the people when one or a plurality of tunes are continuously reproduced. For overcoming this drawback, there has been proposed a technology which analyzes sections of music and musical characteristics for each section, and allows an illumination to emit light in patterns different for each section, as described in Patent Document 1 identified below.